Together
by Babyxo
Summary: Everyone from Degrassi are all under one roof. The new cast and the old cast are all there. Its a Jemma :D


**So I think I'm going to do a story where everyone in Degrassi is in it, like all the characters, graduated or expelled doesn't matter because everyone will be in it! **

**Kay so**

**9****th**** grade: KC, Clare, Connor, Alli, Reese, **

**10****th****: Holly J, Blue, Alex, Ellie, Marco, Paige, Sean**

**11****th****: Danny, Johnny, Anya, Bruce, Peter, Sav, Darcy, Jane, Riley**

**12****th****: Manny, Emma, Jay, Spinner, Liberty, Toby, Jimmy, JT**

**I KNOW THEY ARE ALL MIXED UP—I intended on that to happen for a reason! By the way…it's a Jemma ;P (main couple)**

**Couples!**

**Jay/Emma**

**Paige/Blue**

**Jane/Alex (Yes Jane is bi in this story—you'll see)**

**Elli/Marco (hiding the fact he's gay)**

**Peter/Darcy**

**Sav/Anya**

**And the rest of the couples will be revealed later these are just the ones that will be together at the beginning.**

**Friend Groups:**

**Manny/Emma/Jay/Spinner/Toby/Liberty/JT/Jimmy**

**Paige/Holly J/Blue/Marco and Elli is there just non participant.**

**Sean/Johnny/Reese/Bruce (occasional Spinner and Jay)**

**KC/Clare/Connor/Alli**

**Danny/Sav/Peter/Darcy/Anya (Spinner a little)**

Jay and Emma, the happiest couple at Degrassi supposedly, leaned on the side of Jay's orange civic carelessly. So far Jay and Emma have been together since Emma was in 10th grade and yes, they were madly in love. Emma's weight leaned into Jay's side as they watched nervous students fidget and shake their schedules. Emma being Snake's step daughter had connections, connections that let her and Jay have all the same classes together. Emma wore a short dress which was white and patterned (beginning of senior year season 6) and Jay never really changed outfits. Jay, the one everyone was scared of especially the niners, was actually softer around Emma, they both changed one another through the years. Jay went back to school, for Emma, and Emma gladly loosened up for Jay and really that's all Jay wanted knowing he possibly had the prettiest girl at Degrassi. Their story was like a fairytale, it had charm and that's what glued them together.

Paige and Blue the most lovey and most breakup couple at Degrassi walked hand in hand to the library for their class schedule. Paige is the co captain for Manny Santos. Blue the much more romantic one in this relationship was sadly whipped by Paige, opening doors, paying for unnecessary items and practically licking her boots before she walked anywhere. Yes he was in love, he was sure of it, or so he thought. Paige on the other hand is more insecure, always thinking Blue will leave, or cheat or something. Yet he never does.

Jane and Alex the lesbian lovers. They both understood each other somehow, being more of a tomboy and more of an outcast in their high school years. Jane was definitely not bi or gay, but when she met Alex friendship became more. Alex wore her heart on her sleeve for Jane. Yes they would get into each other's faces from time to time but underneath the whole bad girl reputation they were close.

Ah and Elli and Marco the almost lovers. Marco was very gay; seriously come on his name is Marco! He dresses better then Ellie does on most occasions. Ellie being the good friend and not wanting Marco to get bullied pretends to be his girlfriend. The good part of this relationship is that they could both point out hot guys in the cafeteria and such. Elli wishes Marco would be a real boyfriend, so she is pretty hung up on him; she's missed so many chances for other boys. For instance Sean Cameron—hottest bad boy around caught her eye and they talked, eventually turned into asking for numbers but she couldn't because her 'boyfriend' would get mad. Yeah right!

The bell rang a loud hum and all of the students paraded in. Not Emma and Jay, they wait till the last bell because their cool kids or at least they thought they were. Connor, Emma's god sibling ran up to them breathlessly.

"Emma…Emma! Where do I go?!" He freaked.

"Cool it brain" Jay chuckled. Emma nudged him with her arm in the side and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Connor" Emma said calmly walking behind Connor and dragging Jay who really did not want to go. The hallways were completely empty by the time the couple and the oddball were there.

"Go to homeroom Connor" Emma said.

"But they'll laugh at me! I'm not like these kids I want to go home!" Connor whined to Emma and Jay, switching eye contact ever so often.

"Connor, it's the first day" Emma said trying to make him go.

"If I can't find friends, I'm sitting with you"

"Ugh…" Jay grumbled.

"Emma!" Connor said, probably freaking out.

"Fine! Just go! Make friends please" Connor looked down and walked slowly into homeroom, and being overly dramatic. Jay finally just shoved him in and grabbed Emma too leave. The last bell rang and they were late for homeroom.

"Can't we ditch?" Jay pleaded, but he knew he wouldn't win.

"We could..." Emma said "But were not" She said pulling Jay by his hand to homeroom, also known as her step dad's classroom.

"Ah! It's the happy couple, why don't you take a seat lovers'?" Snake said all bubbly.

"Gladly" Emma mumbled and sat in the back next to Jay scooting their desks closer.

Meanwhile in Connor's homeroom Connor had to sit next to a kid named Reese. Connor could tell he was cool and probably a bad boy so he figured he would make friends with him, to fit in. Connor slid closer to Reese and copied his slouching body position. In Connors head, he was super duper awesome looking and the girl's were eye balling him.

"Could you maybe…" Reese said quietly "Go away?" in a harsh tone.

"Why?" Connor said.

"I don't like you" Reese said flatly.

"Why? You don't know me!" Connor exclaimed. Yes, Connor had asperser's disease; he has a reason in his little way to make mistakes.

"I don't have to know you to not like you" Reese rolled his eyes and stared flat at Connor, like the look of death.

"Fine!" Connor exclaimed and popped out of his chair. He was extremely hurt by Reese's comments. Suddenly a girl walked in a bit rushed looking. She was so pretty in Connors eyes. Her name was Clare; she dressed in her sister Darcy's clothes, which really didn't look half bad. It was obvious she had contacts in her eyes and her hair was down and curled. Connor made a goal that minute, to make that girl his. She awkwardly slid next to Reese. Connor slumped into the chair way in the back and he hated it.

"I'm KC" A boy with a skater look said to him sort of nicely. Connor's heart bubbled with joy!

"Oh uh…I'm Con-ner" KC nodded at him and went back to look at his screen.

In the 10th grade homeroom class Blue and Paige made out in the back of the class. To say the 10th grade class was wild was an understatement. Holly J the snooty brat, well that's what people think of her was glaring at everyone while she sat on her desk looking into her mirror. Sean slumped in his seat also glaring straight ahead, making people intimidated by him or so he thought. Ellie and Marco sat close to each other, like a couple should you know? Nah they were really whispering about everyone in the classroom. Alex the other non participant popped her gum while fiddling with her nails. All she wanted to do was get out of this classroom, and to see Jane her girlfriend. The teacher was there, but it wasn't their real teacher, just a substitute who flat out did not want to be teaching.

"Looks like Sean has his eye on you" Marco mumbled to Ellie, quickly glancing at Sean.

"Shh...!" Ellie said.

"Ellie has a crush…" Marco taunts in a mocking voice.

"Maybe" She whispers.

"A crush on whom?" Holly J sneers.

"No one!" Ellie says too fast.

"Mhm…This whole 'Marco's my boyfriend' stuff is getting old, we know he's gay!" Holly J says loudly. Marco's face falls and Ellie's heart sinks. The students that were near looked over and the students that were farther probably didn't hear it.

"Listen you can't…Tell anyone" Marco whispers harshly to Holly J.

"Why not?" Holly J says. Marco opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Paige, one of the few people that knew his situation.

"What's going on here Holly?" Paige says cruelly. Everyone knows Holly J can't be called Holly; it's the one thing she hates.

"Don't call me that" Holly J snaps. Paige moves closer and hovers over her.

"If you don't watch your mouth, you will never get on power squad" Paige threatens and smiles. Holly J stared for a second but walked off in a huff to go and sit next to Sean Cameron, also known as her crush for the last year.

"Those losers…" Holly J mumbles under her breath.

"Oh no power squad!" Sean says in a high pitch girly voice. Holly J's heart skipped a beat as she looked straight at Sean

"It happens to be a big deal to me" Holly J said, not really wanting to argue with him.

"Why? Gives you a reason to smile?" Sean questions and leans closer. His eyes hypnotized her.

"One of my old coaches said to save my smiles for performance" Holly J smiled lightly and looked down.

"Guess you're making a performance for me" Sean says.

"You wish" Holly J's mouth moved into a straight line and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her stomach had butterflies and basically, the conversation with Sean made her day, and the day hasn't even begun!

Meanwhile in the 11th grade class, everyone was in their little groups as the teacher handed out their syllabus, in which only half the class would read. Johnny and Bruce, well no one really knows how they got this far in their high school careers. Danny, Sav, Peter, Anya and Darcy all talked loudly like popular kids do. Jane and Riley the 'jocks' were talking every few seconds awkwardly. Riley knew that Jane was a lesbian, or dating one we should say, and he terribly wanted to talk to her about his…sexuality but he was deathly afraid of being judged and laughed at, or worse, have the entire school know he's gay.

"So…football, you like?" Riley said in a cracked voice.

"Me like" Jane said sarcastically.

"Err…Sorry" Riley choked out. Riley was obviously shy around girls.

Peter, Danny and Sav giggled about their band, and how they totally rocked! Eh…Not. The band basically just started last week where the three guys all got introduced by their Peter and Sav's girlfriends Darcy and Anya. No one really knew about their music just yet.

Johnny and Bruce leaned on the back wall blankly, pointing out every little stupid thing that a person makes and also making cruel remarks about girls, especially Jane. They decided to go make fun of her; you know cause their bad ass.

"Hey Jane hey" Johnny mocked "Having a lovely day?"

"What do you want John?" Jane said.

"You and Alex…" Bruce said, Johnny chocked out a laugh.

"You're disgusting" Jane made a face.

"Leave her alone" Riley finally spoke up. It was obviously hard for him to say anything around a girl, he was scared.

"Ooooh! I'm so scared!" Johnny said and eventually both Bruce and Johnny left chuckling.

"…Thanks, that was really sweet" Jane said while looking up through her eye lashes. Riley blushed madly, he didn't know what the heck she was doing—flirting possibly?

Now in the 12th grade there was no nonsense. All of the students sat quietly and listened to Mr. Simpsons lecture about how important this year was, and if they screw up, their dead. Even Jay and Spinner listened. Liberty listened intently to the lecture, even taking notes. She wouldn't dare look behind her to see JT's face, her once lover. She missed JT more than anything.

Manny and Spinner sat next to each other; they were sort of best friends in a weird way. Not best friends like Emma and Manny of course, but they were awfully close for two people who had a not so good breakup.

Jay and Emma sat next to one another; they were the only couple in the entire class. Everyone couldn't help but be jealous of their relationship; it was all too much in love.

Toby and Jimmy just sort of chilled in the background. Undoubtedly they would pass; they were super smart and they knew most of the material already.

"Well, with all of this being said, any questions?" Mr. Simpson said. A long pause came and went.

"Alright…So now you just have free time till the bell, use it wisely" He said as he turned to sit at his computer.

Jay looked to make sure Emma's step dad wasn't looking to kiss her. Emma giggled and pushed him off playfully. Manny rolled her eyes and poked Spinner to look, they both laughed.

"Hey Em, I would tell you to get a room but that would be our room" Manny called out. Mr. Simpson heard and his eye's bulged out of his head, everyone just had to laugh at that.

The bell for passing period rang and all of the classes switched. The same ritual in homeroom was performed, hand out syllabus, kids get loud and the bell rings where you hang out with your friends for a few minutes, then the next class. It was finally lunch time. Emma and Jay walked together with Spinner and Manny following behind. The niners all sat next to eachother, well the smart ones at least. Connor and KC talked, more like Connor talked about science and KC nodded his head trying to look cool. Clare was also very smart, and her and KC became fast friends. This meant competition for Connor.

Another girl named Alli sat with them too, she was the boy crazy one. Always blabbing about who's hot and who's not, and she barely introduced herself. Reese, the boy Clare sat next too, kept looking at Clare.

"Ooh Clare, someone's got his creepy on you" Alli said sort of seriously.

"He's not that bad I spoke to him, he seems sweet" Clare said. Connor and KC's blood boiled.

"He got held back" KC said. Connor instantly thought that Clare knowing that she wouldn't want that.

"It doesn't matter" Clare said like a lovesick teenager.

At the other table sat Sav, Anya, Darcy, Peter, and Danny. They just chattered about stupid nonsense, Sav's hair, Peter's eyes, Darcy's teeth, Danny's perfect complexion and Anya's skin.

At the 'bad boy' table sat Johnny, Bruce, Reese and Sean. They all laughed loudly at stupid things, except for Reese, his head was somewhere else, say two tables down where Clare Edwards was sitting.

"Reese, who are you looking at? All I see is holy bible girl" Sean said.

"I could be looking at her" Reese replied.

"Dude! Pick an easier target!" Bruce said.

"Why?"

"Because…Because she took an abstance vow or something she has a ring, either that or she's engaged!" Bruce said.

"Abstinence" Sean corrected.

"Whatever, Reese no way" Bruce persuaded.

Reese slumped in his chair and felt really stupid for even telling anyone. He glanced at Clare one more time, and looked away. There was no way he could be with her.

At Jay and Emma's table everyone was listening to Manny outtake on cute guys from Lakehurst.

"Over there, Sav I think that's what his name is, he's cute!" Manny smiled.

"He's with Anya, the pale girl" Spinner replied.

"Oh uh…" Manny said trying to think of another candidate.

"Can we cut in here? There's nowhere else to sit" Jane said. Alex was right behind her staying quiet.

"Sure" Manny agreed. Everyone moved closer together. Alex and Jane sat closer to Jay and Emma. Alex, being Jay's ex, felt weird watching him with another girl. Jane on the other hand felt accepted and proud.

"So what's your name cutie?" Spinner said flirtatiously.

"Easy tiger I'm with Alex" Jane replied with a chuckle. Spinner's eyes bulged, he already liked this girl.

"I'm Jane" Jane added.

"Spinner" Spinner said.

"Ah…Spinner, that's an interesting name" Jane said.

"Well his actual name is Galvin" Jay added with a chuckle. Spinner looked down for a second. Jane thought he was kind of cute, in that odd way. But then her mind flashed back to Alex, her girlfriend, so she erased that thought of Spinner and cute.

Paige, Blue, Ellie, Marco and Holly J all sat at one table. Paige and Marco talked about fashion quietly. Ellie read a book and so did Blue. Holly J looked at boys and Sean especially; she was also putting together her master plan for social domination in her head.

The rest of the day went by fast, all of the students went home tired. These days continued for the rest of the month of September. Not much homework and no one really wanted to be at school just yet.

**AU:// Alrighty so this is the first chapter. I'm almost done writing my other stories so just be patient. Tell me what you think and also if you could, tell me what couples you want together? Sorry but this will not be a Janny---I really do not like Janny so yeah Jay and Emma are together forever! Lolz anyways….favorite.**


End file.
